


Rest Awhile, You Cruel Cares (ART POST)

by barbitone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, paper legends 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so the traitor Agravaine lay dead, and the witch vanished, leaving the wreck of war and strife behind them. Arthur Pendragon, son and heir to Uther and now king, took to wife Guinevere and held in company his noble knights. His faithful servant, Merlin, remained close at his side as was their wont. And with these companions, Arthur set forth to rebuild his kingdom, facing not only the doubts of those who misliked his youth and choice of wife, but his own qualms, for he knew that he had been taken in by the sweet words of his uncle and sister and had not seen their treachery until the hour was almost too late. Ere peace could come to his kingdom, he must find a way to heal the wounds that had cut so deeply into his own heart.</p>
<p>(ART POST)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Awhile, You Cruel Cares (ART POST)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rest Awhile, You Cruel Cares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942090) by [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn). 



> Working on this has been a joy and a pleasure, and hopefully you all will enjoy the fic and the art as much as I have!

 

> And so the traitor Agravaine lay dead, and the witch vanished, leaving the wreck of war and strife behind them. Arthur Pendragon, son and heir to Uther and now king, took to wife Guinevere and held in company his noble knights. His faithful servant, Merlin, remained close at his side as was their wont. And with these companions, Arthur set forth to rebuild his kingdom, facing not only the doubts of those who misliked his youth and choice of wife, but his own qualms, for he knew that he had been taken in by the sweet words of his uncle and sister and had not seen their treachery until the hour was almost too late. Ere peace could come to his kingdom, he must find a way to heal the wounds that had cut so deeply into his own heart. 

> “Well go fetch her,” Arthur ordered, and Merlin complied with poor grace. Albreda, for her part, looked none too pleased to be taken onto Merlin’s wrist, and there was much fluttering and squawking. A state of active dislike had existed between Merlin and Albreda since the first day of Merlin’s service when he had startled the gyrfalcon during her midday nap, resulting in an ugly scratch on his forearm. Arthur rather thought he might have forgiven her had he not found out that one of his duties would be cleaning up after her as well as going along on hunting expeditions. 

> Then Merlin rested his forehead on Arthur’s stomach, his own hand moving swiftly, pumping himself. Arthur traced the shell of his ears, very, very lightly, and then gripped the back of his neck, holding him while Merlin shuddered out his release. 
> 
> “There.” Arthur petted his hair, giving them a few moments more. 

 

> King Arthur and Queen Guineviere 

> Arthur snaked a hand behind his back and managed to ruffle Merlin’s hair before he could duck away. It stuck up in all directions, like a hedgepig.
> 
> “ _You_ ,” Merlin muttered, attempting to flatten it again. 

  
 

> When he opened the door, a shaft of pale light streamed in, and he realized that the sun was cresting the ridgeline. Nary a raindrop or even a cloud to be seen. Already feeling more cheerful at the prospect of a fine day, he stepped outside and practically tripped over Merlin, who was sitting by the threshold, huddled in a blanket and fast asleep. 

> The weather grew hot and late afternoons found clusters of squires dipping their hats into the cisterns or sneaking into the castle fish pond for a swim. Arthur watched as Leon evicted two scrawny specimens, dripping wet and squeaking their apologies lest they find themselves in the stocks. 

> “Yes. I—I feel….” He blinked and shook his head. “And would you take a seat? I do not stand on ceremony. I am not a pomperous—a pomp—” He paused, the room tilting dizzily before his eyes. “Wh—what—” Dimly, he heard his goblet strike the floor, his arm too heavy to hold it up anymore. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, and it was growing dark…so dark, and yet it was hardly past midday… 

**END**


End file.
